Snuggledot
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Clingy!Peridot will stop at nothing to cuddle Amethyst.
A drabble ahhh. I might come back and add more someday. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Amethyst was pushed forward as Peridot rubbed her face vigorously into Amethyst's long fluffy mane of hair. Small, green arms snaked around Amethyst's waist.

"Whoa Peri, what's up?" Amethyst let out a raspy giggle. The other gem replied, sounding strangely drowsy. "I feel the intense urge to be very close in proximity to you"

Amethyst blushed and a grin covered her face. "Aww, that's sweet" She turned around in Peridot's grasp and hugged her back. The purple gem could take what she said in a number of ways, but she decided not to bring any up to tease Peridot with. She was being clingy and it was adorable; she didn't want to upset her and make her storm off.

Amethyst shuffled them both towards the couch. They fell on it sideways, facing each other. Peridot immediately closed the gap and nuzzled into Amethyst's neck. The purple gem felt Peridot's warm breath on her neck, which caused her to supress a shiver and giggle again.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding" Amethyst remarked. Then she paused, thinking she might have conveyed the wrong meaning, that she didn't like her fondness of her. "I like it." She added.

Peridot sighed and wrapped her arms around Amethyst again, properly. "Well' she started, embarrassed "I like you" she made sure her face could not be seen by pressing it up against Amethyst's shoulder.

Amethyst could feel how hot Peridot's face was against her, but knew for certain that hers was a deep purple. She smiled and said nothing, bringing a purple hand up and resting it in Peridot's hair. They rested for a while.

* * *

Peridot awoke to the sounds of footsteps and quiet whispers. They must have fallen asleep on the couch where they were. The green gem looked to Amethyst. She was still bundled in her arms, curled into Peridot, for a change. Peridot had also managed to tangle her legs with Amethyst's. She blinked her eyes to clear the sleep from them. She noticed as she tried to move her arms, she felt pings in her arm underneath Amethyst, from cutting off circulation. She didn't scowl because Amethyst was still asleep. And she also - by unwritten snuggle law – was PROHIBITED from moving so that Amethyst could sleep.

She felt a finger prod her shoulder as she gazed down at Amethyst lovingly. It startled her so much that she jumped, probably waking Amethyst. She turned and saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked smugly, knowing he found a rare and adorable scene that he probably was never going to see again. He marvelled at the way Amethyst's hair had fallen around the two, and how their limbs had tangled and bonded them. Peridot wore a flustered blush at being discovered.

"W-W-WHAT ARE-!" Peridot screeched, but then remembered the purple gem in her grasp. "What are YOU doing here?!" she whisper-screamed, accusing the young boy.

"This is my house" he replied simply and innocently.

She froze, really wanting to say something back, but Steven's point was valid. She reorganized her scattered thoughts.

"I-I mean….when-why are you here? W-Weren't you and the other gems out for a while?" Peridot said, referring to a mission they had left for in the morning. It was now the afternoon.

"Yeah, but we're back now" Steven explained as heavier footsteps approached, revealing to be Garnet carrying a box of things, and Pearl carrying a recycled "tote" shopping bag. They followed Steven and internally "Daww'd" as they saw the two.

Peridot blushed even harder. "N-No!" she yelled. She didn't want to be seen vulnerable with Amethyst in front of the other gems. She squirmed a little, annoying the now awake Amethyst.

"Peri, what are you doing?" Amethyst grumbled, popping her eyes open. She propped herself on her elbows and faced the embarrassed gem. Peridot looked at her silently, a clear blush covering her cheeks, pleading with her to see what she was flustered about so she could fix it.

Amethyst turned her head and saw the other Crystal Gems watching them. Oh. A small, faint blush tinted her purple cheeks, but she didn't let it faze her "Oh, hey guys, heh, back already?" she said as smoothly as possible.

"Y-Yes, we're done shopping. It was slightly less horrendous than it was last time, so that's a plus" Pearl answered, a tiny blush of her own appearing. What she was seeing was just too cute for her non-existent heart to handle.

Garnet placed the box on the kitchen bench, then returned and made a love heart with her now free, gem-embedded hands.

This made Peridot and Amethyst's temperature rise even higher, and Peridot fumed.

"T-That's it!" Peridot yelled. Amethyst wasn't doing anything to help, so she had to take matters into her own hands. She untangled herself from Amethyst and pushed her off the couch. An angry "Hey!" was ignored.

Peridot stood up off the couch, and pulled Amethyst to stand too. She gripped Amethyst's hand protectively, standing and glaring upwards at the other gems (minus Steven because they were around the same height).

"We are going to Amethyst's room" She announced, not even asking said gem next to her for permission.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Then a jumble of voices.

"Aww, what? Why?"

"HUH!?"

"okay"

Peridot – still glaring at all of them – pulled a confused Amethyst behind her. The gem looked bewildered, her hair all scruffy from laying down. Peridot strode (while Amethyst shuffled) past the others, who just watched, wondering what they were seeing. They went past the kitchen, over the warp pad and stopped at the Temple door.

"Open it" Peridot commanded. She let go of Amethyst's hand so she could open the door.

"Huh? O-okay" Amethyst fumbled with her top, revealing her gemstone properly to allow access to her room. Her purple gemstone glowed and the door split in two, showing Amethyst's messy, expansive room.

Amethyst looked over at her friends, who couldn't help but stare at Peridot's possessive behaviour. She shrugged her shoulders in response, conveying that she didn't really get what was going on either, but she didn't mind because she was getting snuggles from the green gem. Peridot quickly grabbed her purple hand again, and turned to the others.

She bared her pointy fangs and hissed like a cat. She marched into the room, dragging Amethyst with her.

"Rude" said Pearl and Steven, crossing their arms and frowning slightly.

"Those two… are great for each other" Garnet spoke.

* * *

Was feeling emotional and clingy when I wrote this. I also indulged quite a bit hehehe….. #cuddleswithnocontext

But yeah, Peridot absorbed my feelings and spat them on everyone else. Rude.


End file.
